In current Internet applications, an Application (APP) of each intelligent terminal, such as, an APP of each TV box in the Over the Top (OTT) market, supports an account login of the APP within one APP. The involved account login system is basically closed. That is, on the basis of an APP, a closed user login system is designed, according to a user name and a password of the APP.
In this case, since an account system of each APP is independent, when a user enters each APP, different user names and passwords need to be re-input, which increases number and duration of a login operation. Besides, since it is necessary to create a login system for each APP independently, user data maintenance, technical implementations and development process of each APP are complicated with higher costs. In addition, a closed account system means a lack of social relationship data. Users need to re-establish a social relationship on each APP, and maintain a relationship chain thereof, it is hard for users to share information and communicate with each other. An existing account system needs to be independently logged on by each platform, and login state cannot be communicated among multiple platforms. It is very difficult for the background of an intelligent terminal to analyze user data on multiple platforms, due to the independent and closed account login system.